


Blackmail

by shewasabadgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasabadgirl/pseuds/shewasabadgirl
Summary: Sherlock is eager to show off some quality blackmail material he got. Can the power of love unite Mystrade to throw him off that plan? Can they succeed?





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I dug out from my old notebook. Does anyone remember that edit of Gregory staring at Molly with his mouth open, but instead it's Mycroft? It's about that. Sorry it's been a while I can't find that post anymore.

-Your brother is trying to blackmail me.

-Why would he do anything like that?

-Because YOUR brother.

-He adores you, Gregory. You are his brother-in-law.

-I repeat. YOUR BROTHER. Is trying to blackmail me.

-Your point?

-Make him stop.

-With what?

-What do you mean with what?

-Blackmail.

-It wouldn’t cost you less if you only text 10 characters you know.

-Mycroft?

 

-Give me. MH

-What? SH

-You know what. MH

-Wow thirteen characters. SH

-Sherlock Holmes what are you blackmailing Gregory with? MH

-It’s our little secret. SH

-I’ll just go ask him. MH

-He won’t tell you. SH

-I’ll find out myself. MH

-Go back to exercising Mycroft you can thank me later. SH

 

-Gregory you know I love you and I won’t judge you for anything.

-I’m not telling you.

-I got that from my dear brother. But I know how you love to prove him wrong.

-Come one Gregory these opportunities don’t come by often.

-Think of the expression on my brother’s face.

-Gregory?

-I love you.

-We are married.

...

...

-Fine... You know that Christmas, 221B?

-After which Sherlock deliberately tried to point out how lonely I am on various occasions, yes

-And then Sherlock went missing and you kidnapped me to your office.

-Invited. And I checked you out. Funny how at the time I’m most worried for my brother my other emotions got more sensitive, too.

-Well...

-I checked you out first.

-You what? When?

-Christmas.

-Okay you are right let’s go to Baker Street for dinner and look at Sherlock’s face.

-See you there.

 

 ***

As John walked upstairs of 221B and opened the door he stopped. His mouth open in shock. Which said something because John was mentally prepared for anything, literally anything. But this was beyond the category of Anything.

“What the hell is that?” He asked Sherlock who seemed to be fighting an inner battle. Having his brother towering on a wall, even just through a picture, even if Sherlock was determinedly having his back turned against it, was clearly causing him a lot of stress.

“They are coming for dinner.”

Long pause.

“And?”

“For this. They thought they could laugh at my face but I will get to enjoy Mycroft writhing in discomfort.”

John nearly chuckled. “Sherlock, just stating the obvious, you don’t look any comfortable, either.”

Sherlock clenched his teeth and straightened his back, but it didn’t escape John that he was unable to lean all the way back in his chair as he usually did.

“It’s worth it.” He said finally.

“They might not come to dinner anyway.” John said, dropping himself into his own chair. “Mycroft could already know by now.”

“Oh you know what the best bit is, John?”

Sherlock stood up, and there was no mistaking the triumphant grin on his face. “It’s right behind that, Mycroft’s camera. And you know what I did with the hidden mic.”

 

***

~post credit scene~

 

-Hey Greg, do you want to meet up for dinner?

-I’m heading to Baker St. right now. Mycroft’s coming, too.

-I know. I’ll meet you in our usual place? You want to miss this.

-Oh. Okay. See you then.

 

~cut to~

*typing*

-Mycroft, cancel the plan.

*a finger pauses over “send” button*

*message deleted*

 

~cut to~

*typing*

-Gregory, cancel the plan. He blocked the camera he’s up to something.

*a finger pauses over “send” button*

*message deleted*

 

 


End file.
